We got married cap 9 las bodas
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: fic de comedia de parejas ficticias relativas a we got married.


Capítulo 9

Las bodas

Yong Hyun se encontraba en la sala de espera en lo que mandaba un mensaje en su celular, mientras Priss se probaba varios vestídos , en eso él se levantó del sofá de color de terciopelo rojo y le dijo.

A eso le llamo rapidez bro.- era el líder de ft island, estrecharon las manos y ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

-Me trajiste lo que te pedí- dijo Yoong Hyun en lo que se veía un poco mucho emocionado.

Si está en el coche- fue lo que comentó Jong Hoon, en eso le dio un manotazo Jong hyun en el hombro.

Oye – dijo Yoong Hoon .

Acompáñame- dijo Yong Hyun en lo que salían del lugar. En ese momento Priss escucho voces y se asomó para ver qué pasaba todavía no escogía un vestido que le pudiera acomodara, tranquilamente se sentó en el sillón. -¿A dónde fue?- fue lo que ella dijo en voz alta.

Mientras tanto en la parte de afuera Jong Hoon Sacó la canasta con chocolates y cuando dio la media vuelta desde la parte de arriba se veía el sillón que ella ya estaba sentada y Jong Hyun en lugar de tomar la canasta le dijo – Tu vas a entrar.

¿Yo?- dijo Yong Hoon, entonces Jong Hyun lo volteo y lo empujo.

Tu vas y la distraes.

Mientras tanto los locutores intervenían mientras veían el vídeo.

¿Vaya, creo que tiene algo preparado?- fue lo que dijo Jalfred en lo que seguían viendo la escena- ya había dicho entre dientes que abría sorpresas

T.O.P opinaba –Bueno creo que será algo muy especial porque desde que ha comenzado el programa ellos se han ido integrando poco a poco ya que Jong Hyun- shii ha sido cuidadoso pero parece que ahora van fluyendo mejores las cosas.

Naomi se cruzaba de brazos y comentaba sobre la situación también- El ha sido si cauteloso pero además hay que decir que ha tenido varios detalles con ella creo que vamos a tener que ver que deciden para la boda que ya está en puerta, vamos a continuar viendo.

Priss escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, se fijo que era otro chico que no era Jong Hyun. ella se levanto y con pena le dijo Joon Hoon mientras subía su brazo izquierdo haciendo un ángulo poniendo el arreglo en la mesa – Hola Soy Joong Hoon y traigo esto- la chica le había parecido del estilo que podría haber elegido él, solamente sonrió de manera discreta.

¿Para mï?- Dijo ella realmente sorprendida Mientras estaba como boba viendo la canasta con chocolates, repentinamente se abrió una cortina donde ya estaba cambiado yong Hyun vestido de Blanco con guantes blancos y corbatín del mismo color Priss se levanto por que tenía en las manos el vestido que él quería que ella usara.

Pregunta: ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Priss: Bueno, al principio pensé que ya me había abandonado, cuando entro el otro chico con la canasta, 'pensé que ya me habían cambiado de pareja', sin embargo la sorpresa fue grande verlo vestido de blanco y con un vestido en las manos, sonriendo, creo que ha sido un gran detalle que no voy a olvidar.

Pregunta: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Jong Hyun: Creo que no he sido muy abierto con ella, y en verdad me gusta he descubierto que si tenemos cosas en común y bueno quería que ella llevará algo que yo había planeado para ella para hacer las cosas especiales, además me he fijado desde que como le pudiera gustar un vestido creo que el mejor regalo sería algo escogido para hacerla lucir.

Mientras tanto en un templo típico coreano ya estaban celebrando la boda de ellos dos a la tradición coreana los chicos de Shinwha también habían acompañado a la boda se encontraban en ya en la comida en casa, Ajhuma se encontraba festejando con los demás su enlace, el programa de cierto modo también como estaba preparada para gente del extranjero quería que se viera la tradición de una boda coreana y creían que ellos serían la pareja perfecta para demostrarlo.

Una vez en su casa le dijo Eric a Ajhuma: Ahora si estamos casados- con mirada pícara.

Si – comento ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la casa con cara de felicidad. Entonces Eric se sentó a su lado y se recostaría en sus piernas para que le hiciera cariños.

Oye – le dijo ella Eric volteo le tomo la mano y se la puso en su cabeza- Anda hazlo.

En esos momentos los locutores dentro del estudio estaban riéndose.

Vaya creo que eso era lo que necesitaba Eric para tener más confianza estar casados – fue lo que dijo divertido Jalfred.

Pues si fue un cambio radical – comento Naomi, en lo que veía a T.O.P.

Tal vez, Eric-Hyung quería formalizar antes de pasar a un segundo plano, digamos que es de esos chapados a la antigua.

Eso sí – comento Naomi vamos a ver qué ha pasado con las demás parejas.

P:¿La boda?

Ajhuma, La más divertida que he tenido, creo que era apropiado mostrar las tradiciones coreanas, y porque no siendo de corea era lo que deberíamos de hacer.

P: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Eric: La verdad muy bien, creo que la boda es el momento más importante, se que hablo poco, pero ya han visto como somos los dos.

Mientras tanto la boda que se había planeado con Lee Jun Ki y Yumegarí había sido de el ritual japonés, obviamente los productores del programa iban a querer mostrar también que tradiciones tenía Japón.

Una vez en el hotel Jun Ki le tenía preparado un boquet de flores blancas en el centro de mesa, al igual que estaba la recamará adornada para unos recién casados.

El se encontraba arreglando el más mínimo detalle, mientras hablaba con el de la cámara- ¡La verdad me siento nervioso!, pero creo que ya está todo lo que debería de estar arreglado. Junki la había dejado esperando en el comedor porque lo primero que harían sería cenar y ya había reservado en el restaurante del hotel.

¿Pero porque no llegará?- fue lo primero que pensó en lo que se estaba sentada y al lado de un gran ventanal viendo el paisaje. En eso llego el mesero y le enseño la carta ¿Qué es lo que va a pedir?.

Cuando volteo estaba Lee jun Ki dándo le la carta haciendo que ella se quedará sorprendida y entonces le sirvió una copa de vino en lo que él se sentaba y se servía la suya mientras brindaban.

Mientras tanto analizaban los locutores lo que pasaba en Japón.

Lee jun Ki realmente está lleno de sorpresas- fue lo que comento Naomi.

Parece que sí, ha tratado de manejar las cosas con ella- dijo T.O.P.

Es que si él es muy abierto y divertido, digo a que mujer no le gusta que la hagan reír- comento Jalfred.

Tenemos la última pareja que revisar- comento T.O.P

Si es verdad- fue lo que comento Naomi en lo que observaban lo que seguía.

P:¿Cómo fue tu experiencia?

Yumegari: Bueno Lee Jun Ki ha estado lleno de sorpresas desde que nos conocimos el primer día, ha sido muy lindo ha sido perfecto.

P:¿Cómo te sientes hacia ella?

Lee Jun Ki: creo que desde que estamos juntos me he sentido bien, además una vez que es tu esposa, tienes que cuidarla y protegerla, quererla y creo que también es bueno poderla hacer reir.

En la casa de Lupe y G.O. se encontraban los chicos de mblaq preparando como sería la boda ideal.

¡Eso no está muy fuera de onda!- fue lo que le dijo Seungho que se encontraba en la cocina.

A mí me parece que no esta tan mal la idea- comento Mir, digo además creo que sería algo nuevo y creo que diferente.

No, pero como- comento Lee joon- Es que no entiendo.

Lee Joon ¿Tenemos que explicarte con bolitas y palitos, tu solo te pones eso y ya?- fue lo que le dijo G.O.

Oye, Oye…- dijo Lee joon, pero en eso hablo Thunder- Ya, creo al igual que Mir que es buena idea

¿Pero ya me hicieron bolas?- dijo Lee joon. En lo que se reían todos. En eso se acerco seungho. Se sentó al lado de Lee joon.

¿te acuerdas lo que me dijiste de las olas?- le dijo él, en lo que le ponía un brazo en el hombro. Lee Joon asintió con la cabeza- Ah pues eso es lo que quiere expresar, entonces solo ponte lo que te den si.

¡Está bien!- dijo Lee Joon sin tener idea de por que G.O. Escogería algo así.

En eso dijo Mir levantándose del sofá- Aquí en Corea no creo que los encontremos aunque es muy buena tu idea.

Por eso no tienen que preocuparse hace días que los mande pedir sin que Lupe se diera cuenta, es más hasta contacte a Jesus para que nos hiciera el favor de hacerlos en el mejor lugar de México.

En eso se rió Lee Joon ¿pero cómo le hiciste si no hablas español?.

El que no hable español, no quiere decir que no le mande un correo en inglés mediante un traductor del staff de mblaq, para solucionar las cosas.

Mientras tanto los locutores miraban la escena.

G.O, parece que preparo algo muy especial- comento Naomi – y Mandarlo pedir a México.

T.O.P no tenía ni idea de lo que estaría planeando G.O. sin embargo externaría su opinión- G.O Hyung siempre trata de dar lo mejor de si mismo, y aunque sea muy callado, el siempre demuestra con acciones, entonces tendrá que ser algo que realmente la sorprenda.

Jalfred opinaría mientras se acomodaba en el sillón que tenían dentro del foro – Bueno lo que si podemos decir es que las parejas han tenido muchos contrastes y nos han enseñado en este We Got married internacional esas facetas de esposos.

Esa tarde Lupe llegaría al aeropuerto de Seul ya que había tenido cosas que hacer y ya le había explicado la producción que tenía que ir a un lugar donde haría la filmación, de hecho ya les había llegado la invitación a lo que sería su boda, en esos momentos entraba una llamada de G.O.

¿Dónde estás?- comentó ya en el lugar donde iba a ser la boda ya se encontraba con su vestimenta de charro de México. Mientras tanto los chicos de mblaq llegarían de igual forma vestidos cuando entraron al lugar Lee Joon no pudo más que reírse.

¡¿Pareces tachuela?! – en lo que sería abiertamente.

Ya verás- le dijo G.O. nada contento y entonces Se reía Cheundung por el comentario de Lee Joon al igual que Seungho y Mir solamente se paraba enfrente de ellos.

No se vayan a pelear que hoy es el gran día G.O. – fue lo que dijo Mir. En eso comento Seungho.

Me imagino que se va sorprender para cuando vea todo estos arreglos, las flores y demás.

No te conocía ese lado romántico G.O- comento Seungho en lo que se acercaba a él.

El siempre está lleno de sorpresas- fue lo que dijo Taec Yeon de 2pm que era el que se encontraba al lado de Mir.

Una vez en la casa de Priss Y Yong Hyun ya todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo la unión matrimonial.

Mientras Jong Hyun platicaba con el de la cámara- Me siento nervioso y contento, mientras respiraba y exhalaba creo que será una perfecta boda, allí cerca se encontraba Min Hyuk

-Felicidades por tu boda- en lo que Jong Hyun hacía la señal de los dos dedos como si estuviera en un concierto de rock.

En la parte de abajo se encontraba Yonghwa- también platicaba con el de la cámara – Jong Hyun, no es muy tradicional, sin embargo para esta boda si ha puesto todo su empeño. Y yo los voy a casar como líder del grupo.

Lee Jung Shin se encontraba en el cuarto con la novia platicando al parecer ellos dos parecían amigos como si se hubieran conocido tiempo atrás - ¿Nerviosa?

Si te digo que no, estaría mintiendo- fue lo que le contesto, sentada en una silla, con ese vestido blanco ajustado de la cintura y ampón como de una princesa, guantes largos y un lindo tocado en la cabeza con medio velo a la espalda, el velo era de una tela tan delgada que si se podía a través del fondo ver su delicada figura.

En eso entro Min Hyuk – Guau que bonita la novia, la boda ya está por comenzar en el jardín- Jung shin se levantó para ofrecerle el brazo y bajar con ella pero Min Hyunk se adelantó – Yo me la llevo como el makane del grupo tendré que llevarla. Dejando a Jung shin parado

Así bajaron la escalera y ya estaban los pocos de invitados a la boda, y mientras tanto Lupe y G.O en el lugar donde se estaban por casarse quien estaba haciendo las menciones para casarse era Taec Yeon, el vestido de Lupe que ella había comprado para darle la sorpesa a G.O era uno tradicional con una cola un poco larga con un lindo tocado en la cabeza, sin embargo se había tenido que aguantar un poco la risa por verlo vestido de charro, de todos al mejor que le había quedado el traje había sido a Cheundung.

Y ahora los pronuncio marido y mujer – fue lo que dijo Taec Yeon y en eso los chicos de mblaq les aventarían arroz.

Mientras tanto los locutores estaban comentando cada boda.

Vaya hemos visto unas bodas tan diferentes comento Naomi viendo al a pantalla.

Y que lo digas si nos ha ensañado mucho de las ideas de cada quien además de cómo ha sido su vida como pareja y llegar a la decisión del matrimonio- dijo Jalfred.

Bueno…- comentaría T.O.P, todos han manejado una relación interesante, muchos yo creo que estarán esperando por lo que seguirá.

Eso si, solamente les quedará ya dos semanas más de estar juntos ya que deben de volver a su vida normal – dijo Naomi.

Ya tan pronto tendrán que regresar- comento Jalfred.

Si, pero estas parejas quedaran en los recuerdos de todos los que vieron en show- dijo Naomi nuevamente – No se pierdan las 2 últimas semanas de We got married.

Continuara…


End file.
